In a mobile terminal apparatus for connecting with a network through a base station, in order to maintain the quality of communication, it has been required to always select the base station best in signal wave state or traffic environment.
In order to acquire a neighbor cell at a high speed, there is known a mobile terminal apparatus compatible with a W-CDMA (Wideband-Code Division Multiple Access), which receives information concerning neighbor cells from the base station of the cell at which it is currently standing by, and detects the cells according to a priority order contained in the neighbor cell information is known (see, for example, Patent Document 1).
Further, there is known a cellular wireless system notifying information concerning a priority cell by an SMS (Short Message Service) as well (see, for example, Patent Document 2). In this way, the method of reporting information concerning the neighbor base station from the base station is known in CDMA2000 1x as well.    Patent Document 1: Japanese Patent Publication (A) No. 2005-51568    Patent Document 2: Japanese Patent Publication (A) No. 10-257549